The Party
by kazekuro
Summary: Gentry is a fun-loving flirt who doesn't want to be tied down to anything. So it didn't take much for Luffy to convince her to sail with them. But what happens when she meets a mysterious man that she can't forget? "The Party" revamped.


**Disclaimer: No, One Piece isn't mine; if it were there would be more Law, Ace, Marco, and Kidd scenes, with a much-needed dose of romance. The songs mentioned are not mine either, they're just so awesome I had to mention them. OCs belong to me, finally the one thing that does belong to me, besides the plot I guess... **

**Summary: Gentry is a fun-loving flirt who doesn't want to be tied down to anything. So it didn't take much for Luffy to convince her to sail with them. But after meeting a mysterious man that she can't forget will she be able to keep her hard won independence?**

**Chapter 1 Here In the Night**

Though as a spring island, Noir Island was getting close to their winter months bringing a slight chill to the air and physical labor tends to make people sweat. Pausing momentarily I wiped the sweat from my forehead and gazed across Town Square, where people bustled about getting ready for the party hosted by the _Mugiwara_ pirates. Currently I was helping the local band set up their instruments and sound equipment in the raised gazebo situated at the back of the square. It was a charming set up, the quint little town didn't have much but the spacious Square with their pride and joy white gazebo looking out over it was something to boast about.

I had to smile softly as I caught sight of Luffy, the energetic meat-loving captain, trying to swipe food from Sanji whenever the cook turned to check on the other food he was preparing, only to get whacked on the head for his efforts. Zoro had already started drinking, honestly the only things the man ever did was sleep, train and drink. Nami and Robin sat together laughing; probably talking about clothes and Ussop had enlisted Chopper to help gather and stack tables and chairs upon which the former would sing his 'ode to Usopp' tales. It amused her to no end just thinking how the small stack would get higher the drunker Usopp got, making him forget his afraid-of-heights disease and Chopper would be right there hanging onto his every word.

Shaking my head I had to wonder, not for the first time, how I ended up with such a strange crew. Well, okay, I knew exactly how, I just had to question my sanity sometimes. Sighing I pushed back my long dark brown hair, tucking it behind my ears to keep it out of the way. Don't get me wrong I love my hair, it was thick and soft and I wore it so that my 'bangs' (they were the same length as the rest of my hair, down to my butt, hence the quotations) swooped across my face covering my right eye. It was cute and the guys loved it, but sometimes it got in the way and I wanted to cut it off. Then I would remember all the trouble I went through to grow it out and I couldn't do it.

"Ya, Gentry-san," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to the Drummer, what was his name again?

"Hmmm?" I hummed sweetly, covering my lapse of memory by lowering my eyelids a little to give an innocent dreamy look men seemed to love.

He gulped, adams apple bobbing, "we're ready."

"Awesome," I jumped up excitedly, grabbing my music folder from a nearby chair, "ok so, this is what I have," I flipped through a couple of pages, "I defiantly want to do these, maybe the others later, and ah-ha, this is what I want to start with. We need to kick this party off in style after all."

After I handed out the music sheets, to give the guys a chance to look over them, I made my way to over to Sanji's cooking niche. As the party hadn't officially begun there was nothing else of interest going on for Luffy so he was still trying to steal food. You can't say he wasn't persistent, one would think he'd learn after the first fifty or so tries.

"Gen-chawwn!" Sanji went all heart eyes and body wiggle when he caught sight of me. With his full attention on me I watched as Luffy was finally able to swipe the meat he'd been eyeing and make a run for it. Schooling my face so as not to give him away I focused on Sanji and my reason for coming over here.

"Ne, Sanji, do you have any-"

"Anjou Amboise Dark," Sanji described pouring a glass, "a supple red wine with a soft body and delicate aroma, the perfect wine for such a delicate flower."

I had to giggle at that, Sanji tried so hard, maybe too hard. I liked a man who knew how to treat a lady but he was just too much for my tastes. Thanking him I savored the wine as I looked over the crowd yet again. It was almost time and I was getting anxious. No matter how many times I get on stage I always feel a twinge of nervousness along with the excitement; I know it will fade the moment I speak into the den-den mushi microphone but it was still slightly annoying to be nervous over such a simple thing.

Giving my empty glass back to Sanji I made my way back to the stage. Show time, I grabbed my electric guitar and strummed an energetic prelude gaining everybody's attention.

"Alright boys and girls its time to party!

"Daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni

(It's Alright! Now, let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts)

Tsunaida te tsutawaru Power negai wo tsukamaeyouyo

(Transferring Power through our clasped hands, let's catch hold of our desires)"

dekkai nami ni norou CHIKARA awasete

(Let's ride upon a huge wave, combining our Strengths)

tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu

(Let's hurry towards the beating pulse; It's the signal to begin)

ima koso funade no toki ikari wo AGETARA

(Now is the time to set sail. When the anchor is raised)

nanairo no kaze wo kiri bouken no umi e

(We'll ride the seven-colored winds to the sea of adventure)

Oh how I loved this song; I wrote it after a month aboard the Merry-Go, and as the cheers rang out I couldn't help the huge idiotic grin that spread from ear to ear. It was times like these that told me I'd made the right decision. Where else would I find such great muses?

kizu darake no tabi dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru

(Though it's a voyage full of injury, something precious is there)

PINCHI nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara

(Even when we're in trouble, no matter what, because I will protect you)

daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni

(It's Alright! Now, Let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts)

arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou

(When storms come, Let's stand shoulder to shoulder and look at the light from before)

yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru

(If we gather the shards of our dreams, they will become a map for the future)

dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo

(And so, Let's stand together under the same flag, and catch hold of our desires)

bokura wa hitotsu One Piece

(We all are one, One Piece)

This is what I lived for, singing with all your heart, pouring your soul into the music. Music was my way to express myself, a way to create empathy with others. I didn't have any social anxieties, in fact I was very comfortable being in a crowd, but music was a different form of expression that people needed sometimes. You could share so much through music, it was a story to embrace with others whether sad or happy, energetic or calm. As a songwriter you knew you were doing something right when the crowd felt what you wanted to express.

"Minna de yareba dekiru!" kokoro wo awasete

("If we do it together, we can succeed!" Combining our Hearts)

Wataridori tachi no uta yuuki ni kaetara

(The song of the migrating birds. Turns to courage)

tsubasa no nai bokura demo jiyuu jizai ni habatakeru

(Even though we don't have wings, we are flying at ease in freedom)

kimagure na sora datte mikata ni shichaou

(The sky is capricious, so let's be allies)

Daijoubu! Sou, mae ni susumou sono namida ame no you ni

(It's alright! Yes, let's move forward to those rainlike tears)

Aoi umi ni kaeshita toki jounetsu ga kira kira hikaru

(When we return to the blue ocean, passion shines brightly)

Astui omoi kasanetara mugentai no kaze wo yobu

(As heated thoughts gather, they call the endless winds)

Zutto onaji hoshi no moto kataikizuna ga arukara

(Always together under the same star, because we have an unbreakable bond)

Kiseki wo wakachi aou

(Let's share these miracles)

daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni

(It's Alright! Now, Let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts)

arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou

(When storms come, Let's stand shoulder to shoulder and look at the light from before)

yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru

(If we gather the shards of our dreams, they will become a map for the future)

dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo

(And so, Let's stand together under the same flag, and catch hold of our desires)

bokura wa hitotsu One Piece

(We all are one, One Piece)"

As I began the next number, smoothly transitioning from the previous rhythm to the new one I let my senses drift out towards the crowd, to the very back where I happened to spy a group of several people sounder to during the first song. There was something about them that screamed foreigners, one in particular held my interest. Darkness surrounded him and for some reason, possibly the fuzzy hat he was wearing, I felt that there was something more to him. Something the darkness was covering. Whatever it was would have to wait; I had a performance to give.

For the next hour or so I sang my heart out. It felt good to sing like that again, it had been to long since I had a concert. But all things must come to an end or at least take a break. Regrettably I put my guitar down and walked off the stage, leaving the band to continue as I took a much-needed rest.

"Gen-swan! You were amazing as always!" Sanji preformed some crazy spin move that made me chuckle before handing me my wine glass.

"Thanks, Sanji" I downed it a little faster than kosher but hey I was thirsty.

As Sanji re-filled my glass and handed me some light hors d'oeuvres my mind wondered back to their unexpected guests. They had been sitting quietly in the back ever since they arrived in the middle of her first song, over an hour ago. Maybe they weren't sure they could join, they weren't from the island and they weren't crew. Luffy, I knew wouldn't mind, the more the merrier to him, but they didn't know him. So the question was what to do to get them to join.

"Oi, what's with the devious look?" Sanji asked seriously, catching the spark in my eye. Then suddenly he went all hearts and wiggles, "Mischievous Gen is so sexy!"

"Just you wait and see, I think you'll like it." I said cryptically making my way back to the band. "Hey guys do you think you could play something like this…"

**...**

Standing poised at the bottom of the gazebo stairs I waited patiently for my cue. After talking it over with the band I had rushed back to our hotel, a bed and breakfast really, and changed from my jeans and long sleeved purple sweater into a pale pink dress. The dress its self was rather plain but the top was form fitting with a V-neck and plunging back, the silk material started to loosen at the hips to flow gently down to mid-thighs. Definitely not a warm dress but I wasn't planning to stay still in it for long, or wear it past this little number for that matter.

The music began soft and slow and with it I began to move at the same pace. My bare feet sliding silently across the floor I added a few hip bumps and as the tempo increased I let the music take control, my body effortlessly preforming my own dancing style, a mix of various dance styles including my favorite, belly dancing.

I barely noticed the crowd moving out of my way as I moved towards the back and the unsuspecting guests. A flash of color drew my attention and with it came a new idea. Changing course slightly I danced over to a man wearing a bright yellow sash. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with it, it clashed horribly with my dress, but this was a special occasion. Dancing around him I expertly commandeered said sash before getting back on course.

When I was finally within ten feet of fuzzy hat I stopped, looking him directly in the eyes as I dancing in place with my newly acquired prop. Then, with the pounding of the drums I rushed forward eyes still locked with his and sat down on his lap as I threw the sash around his neck. Then drums disappeared and a gentle flute played as I playfully shimmied my shoulders back and using the sash to act as if I was pulling him along after me. With the flutes dying tone I smirked at him as I quickly pushed the front of his hat down over his eyes and jumped back leaving the sash around his neck, which match his hoody nicely by the way.

I twirled around giving the group a wink with a come-hither gesture and dashed back to the stage and whirled around a light pole ending the dance. I curtsied a few times as the crowd applauded loudly, most notably of course was Sanji and his wolf whistles. Now that the excitement had died down I was starting to feel the cold and headed to the hotel once again.

As she passed through the Square she was pleased to see the foreign group joining the rest of the party. All except one, the man with the fuzzy hat remained sitting in the same spot, sash still draped around his neck, though now he seemed totally focused on me. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling that had me second-guessing the wisdom of poking fun of that man. Which was unlike me, I loved being the center of attention, especially when it came to men. Shaking off the feeling I hurried to the hotel and my warmer clothes.

…

The party had been going on for hours and even though it was well after midnight it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It always amazes me how much the crew loved to party, not that I minded. It gave me the chance to do what I loved for a bigger audience. It felt better to sing and dance for more people and not just the crew. But I had been singing since the start and only had a few short breaks during the night. It was definitely time for me to stop, my voice was starting to feel strained, body weary, not to mention my stomach was growling at me.

"Gen-chawn! Another incredible performance, as usual." Sanji gushed as I approached.

"Thank you Sanji," I smiled sweetly. "I'm starving, after I eat some of your fabulous food I think I'll see what everyone else is up to. The band will keep playing without me."

I grabbed a plate and piled on the food, I was just about to ask Sanji if he had another bottle of wine when I looked up at him and saw him holding a new bottle, little hearts popping up around it.

"Your favorite, milady."

"Hmmm, you know me too well Sanji." Honestly I can't say I was all that surprised he had another bottle waiting for me. During my performance I had managed to go through one bottle already, which was unusual. Normally I wasn't much of a drinker, only a glass or two with dinner is the most I drink, but it was a party one was allowed to cut loose.

Accepting the wine I glanced around looking for a nice spot to eat in relative peace, I needed time to come down from the adrenaline high performing gave me. My eyes landed once again on fuzzy hat, who was still sitting in the back like every other time I found myself looking in that direction. Which was more often than she was comfortable with, and just like every other time he was looking right at me.

"Maybe he wasn't too happy about that after all." I grimaced; sure my fun had encouraged the rest of his friends to join in, just like I'd hoped. But for some reason he remained in the same spot, casually drinking the Saki they brought back to him on occasion. So maybe he was sulking about being the bunt of the joke, but that didn't seem to fit either.

I thought back to when I first noticed his presence, the dark aura surrounding him warned others to steer clear. A warning I had blatantly ignored and evidently intended to ignore again as I felt my legs moving towards him as if possessed. _Well, you only live once,_ I thought and waltzed up to the intriguing man.

"I come in peace," I offered him my bottle of wine before taking the seat next to him. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's very interesting," he replied, eyes dancing with amusement.

I shuddered, _OMG! What a voice so smooth and deep! Ok, back up girl, just because he's got a great bedroom voice and it's been awhile…doesn't mean you can just jump any random guy. Deep breathe._

"Interesting you say, hmm, well then why haven't you joined in yet?" I gave myself a mental pat on the back for sounding like my normal flirty self.

"Oh, how would you know whether or not I've joined in, as you put it, Miss Gentry?"

I flushed; _whoa, wait a second why am I blushing? I'm the flirt after all I shouldn't be blushing! So what if he's uber hot, has a sexy voice, and an adorable hat! Its not as if I haven't seen a hot guy before!_

"How can a girl not notice such an adorable hat? It was so soft and fuzzy." I sighed dreamily, grinning inwardly when I caught his twitch slightly before he schooled his face.

"You may want to be careful who you taunt Miss Gentry, you may not like it when they retaliate." With that he stood and sauntered away. "Oh, and thanks for the wine."

I sat there in shock, mind whirling with questions. Like the fact that I had just noticed he used my name not once but twice!

"Huh, I guess he could have—_nani_! Oh he so did not just steal my wine!"

I jumped up hastily, scanning the crowd for a stupid fuzzy white hat. Spotting it rounding the corner of a building I stormed off intent on getting my precious wine back.

"Alright Mr. Fuzzy, give me back my wine!" I demanded breathing heavily in my rage.

'Mr. Fuzzy" stopped and spoke in a low voice without turning, "Miss Gentry, you really shouldn't tell me what to do. Besides didn't you give me this wine?"

I was too enraged over my lost wine to notice the warning underlying his cool tone. Stalking around him I poked his chest with my finger, "it was to share! As if I'd give up my favorite wine without even a drink! Hell I normally don't even share! You should consider yourself lucky I was in such a good mood to have offered, which you totally ruined by the way. So give it—" I squeaked, my words suddenly cut off as I found myself slammed back against the wall.

"Now, Miss Gentry, I believe I told you not to give me orders." I could only stare wide-eyed into his cold grey eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, I was having a hard time focusing on anything other than his intense gaze. They say eyes are the windows to a person's soul but I couldn't see anything in his eyes. He shifted his stance and I realized just how close we were, his body was pressed up against mine holding me slightly above the ground.

I gasped, shuddering as I felt my eyes glaze with heated passion as he lowered his head to mine. He took my lips in a punishing kiss, nipping and licking, demanding entrance, I hesitated for only an instant before kissing him back and when he deepened the kiss I lost all thought. All I could do was feel, he devoured me, his kiss intoxicating, if he hadn't been holding me up I would have ended up in a pile of mush.

How we got to the hotel I'll never know but the next thing I knew, we were falling into my bed, naked. Not like I was complaining or anything, but I'd never lost my head like that, was it the wine or him? My body was on fire, the man was playing like an expert pianist. He knew exactly were to touch, how to touch.

My nails dug into his back as he cupped my center while at the same time bit my nipple. He didn't let up on his assault, fluid movements went from tweaking my nipples to licking the sensitive hollow of my collarbone and playing with my clit. Gods! I was so close, hovering on the edge of oblivion. Just as I was about to reach my climax he stopped.

"Wha-" in my daze I couldn't think coherently, until his chuckle snapped me out of it. "Why you-"

"I wouldn't if I were you, Miss Gentry." He easily held me down, arms over my head using only one hand, the other gliding gently over my body causing me to shudder. "You have to accept your punishment before you can have your reward."

"Nan-"

"Shhh" he pinched my nipple. "Now, lets see how well you follow orders." He took my hands and wrapped them around the head rail. "Keep hold until I tell you, you can let go and no talking."

"But I want to touch you—ahh!" my grip tightened unconsciously around the railing after the painful smack.

"I told you, no talking." He reiterated rubbing a soothing hand over my stinging pussy. "Shall we try this again?"

He looked deep into my eyes, it was almost as if he would see into my soul. Nodding in approval at my silence he began to kiss his way down my body. Nestling between my legs he placed a tender kiss over the spot he smacked. Honestly it hadn't hurt that much, it was more of a surprise then anything. I think he held back because he wasn't sure of how much I could handle. I was curious about that myself, never had I played like this before. It was kind of exciting.

My eyes rolled back into my head as he went to work biting and licking my clit. I moaned as he inserted a finger, then another. The slow licks mixed with the fast pumping fingers that curled just enough to hit my g-spot had me spiraling to a climax. But just like before he stop just short of me reaching an orgasm. Damn him, he was enjoying this too much.

He continued his game bringing me to the brink but never allowing me to go over. I lost count of how many times I was inches away from heaven only to be denied access. We were both breathing hard by now, how much longer could he keep this up? I thought I would go insane if it keep up much longer. But I refused to give him the satisfaction of speaking. It was enough that he could make me moan when I was trying so hard not to.

Finally he moved up my body, positioning himself at my entrance, "Let go." With that he slammed into my weeping core. My arms flew around him pulling his head down for a kiss as I wrapped a leg around him. I came as I tasted myself on his tongue. His movements became frantic and I barely came down from my first orgasm when another one rocketed through me. He came with me this time, both of us crying out together.

**Translations:**

_Mugiwara:_ straw hat

_Nani:_ what

**A/N: So Gentry really didn't write the songs, but for this fic she does. She's a singer/songwriter after all, I'm just too lazy to come up with anything on my own and really why do I need to when there are so many great songs out there already? Anyway hope the sex scene was okay, my first time writing one. It was harder than I thought it would be. **


End file.
